Qarley, my girl
by Lunadea2711
Summary: Marley was with Jake but she felt some feelings from that blonde girl who loved her too with all his heart because since Quinn do with Santana she never felt the same to girls.


Quinn looked to her old school, she had so memories, some bad but the good ones… that were amazing.

-Hello Quinn-a voice sounded in her back, she turned and she was so surprised.  
-Marley-she smiled happy-how are you?

-Fine thanks-Marley's cheeks turned red, she didn't know why but she felt different about Quinn, she wasn't the cheerleader who Kitty devoted now, she was… more, and Marley didn't understand it because she was with Jake and all went good now, she couldn't be more confused.

-I'm so happy with that-Quinn smiled; since she slept with Santana she didn't feel the same with the girls.  
-So... What are you doing here in Lima?-Marley walked to her, and closed the little space that was between the blonde girl and herself, she didn't know why but she needed stay near to her.  
-I'm here to… well I think I'm here because one voice in my heart say that I must be here-Marley was surprised.

-That's sounds so beautiful-"Okay Rose doesn't sound again like a stupid little in love girl" Marley repeated this again and again and again in his head but she couldn't deny the attraction between the two girls.  
-I didn't know why my heart said it but now-Quinn looked to Marley's beautiful blue eyes-now I know why…-in that moment she was lost, lost in that ocean of love that were Marley's eyes.  
-Why?-Marley asked breathing hard, the two girls came closers, it was a natural reaction they didn't think, they just felt.

But the bell ring and they came back to the earth.  
-I have to go to Glee Club-Marley said with a voice a little disappointed; she wanted to stay with Quinn, all days and all nights.  
-Maybe I can go and listen you beautiful voice-Quinn Fabray was a master in the art of flirt.  
-Yes!-Marley said with that adorable face she has.

They arrived to the glee club, everybody applauded to her, she was a star in the Glee club and Marley was the most enthusiastic.  
-Marley Why are you so happy?-Jake asked smiled, Marley looked at him, "What I feel for him?" She said to herself "He is my best friend but…" Marley looked at Quinn "I know what I feel when I watch her"  
-Jake I have to be sincere with you-Marley started to talk with him, while Mister Shue started to explain the task of that week.  
-You're breaking up with me!?-Jake shouted cutting mister Schue explanation.  
-Okay don't be angry with me but now I don't feel the same-Marley said sad.  
-You can't break up with me!-Jake was beside himself.  
-Okay little Puckerman don't shout to my girl!-Quinn jumped and everybody looked at her, Marley looked to Quinn, both were surprised well everybody in the class were surprised.  
When Quinn realized that she said that her face turned sad and she looked to everybody so scared but Marley smiled, she get up and kissed her, nobody couldn't believe it, but for once they were happy…

**Three years later…**

Quinn was sitting next to Marley's mom, Millie, both smiled, that three years were the most amazing years in Quinn's life.  
-I can't believe my little child is going to graduate-Millie cried a little bit-I'm so happy that she looks awesome and happiest than never since she is with you.

Quinn was trying to contain the tears but when Director Figgins said her lover's name:

-Marley Rose!-The blonde get up and started applauded and cried a lot, she was so proud of her.

-Quinn!-Marley ran to kiss her.

-Baby you're amazing!-Quinn voice sound so emotional-You gonna be the biggest star ever!

-Well first I have to end the NYADA-Marley sounded worried-they are too good for me.

-Are you kidding me?-Quinn took Marley's face-Listen babe you have an amazing voice and anybody is going to say you the opposite.

Marley was almost crying, she kissed her girlfriend with passion.  
-Sorry if I interrupt but-Millie arrived, both girl separated and the three started to laugh-I just want to say that I'm so proud of you Marley for be all the things that you want and above all for find a person who complete you no matter who other people is going to say.  
Marley was cried when her mother ended, they hug and Millie cried a little too:  
-Okay stop tears-Marley's mom tried to laugh-how do you going to live in New York? I want help you, I don't have too much but… all is never enough for my little girl.

-Oh mum-She smiled-Quinn is going to work as lawyer in an important office and I will work as waitress at the same time I study in the NYADA.  
-Please take care of Marley, she is the most important thing I have in my life-Millie said looking serious to Quinn while she was touching her daughter face.

-Don't worry Millie -Quinn took Marley's hand-is the most important thing in my life too.


End file.
